


Through the Years

by Beau_bie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, I dont know how to tag this one, M/M, Modern Era, Not snarry, but if you squint maybe, family and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Non-magical/alt universe where Severus is Harry's godfather but that causes its own drama.One day I will write a better summary I guess.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Through the Years

"Congratulations, he really is beautiful," Severus said, looking at Harry.

Lily smiled. "He is. Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, no. I don't hold babies."

"Sev!" she laughed. "Harry is a good baby, here," she said, basically dropping Harry in his arms. 

Severus felt his heart racing, throwing a scowl at Lily who chuckled. Severus ignored her, looking down at her son. 

"You look good like that."

He shook his head. "Lily-"

"No. I'm glad. If anything happens I want you... will you be his godfather?"

"Me?"

"Yes. James is asking Sirius, but I'd much prefer you."

He looked down at the small child. So much like James, even with such noticeable features like his dark hair. But his eyes... He looked at Lily, those same eyes staring back at him. "Yes, I'll be his godfather. But not religiously. You know-"

"I know. But I want you to have a connection to my son and be a role model for him."

"I'm afraid I don't know if I'll be a good role model."

"My friend, you will be the best role model."

...

James wasn't sure when he realised his son preferred Severus to Sirius or even Remus. Out of all their close family friends he never thought Harry would favour Severus.

It was a strange moment. The five of them, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lily and himself sitting around talking, Harry had made his way over to the group, arms up in the air non verbally asking Severus to pick him up, his hands grabbing for the dark cloth of Severus' jacket.

Severus smiled a rare smile, picking Harry up and setting him on his lap, Harry's head immediately flopping on Severus' chest and falling back asleep.

"Aww so sweet," Lily cooed. "Stay put, I'm going to grab the camera," she said, getting off the lounge and rushing to the bedroom.

Sirius looked at Severus. "Can't believe that. I think you've rendered me speechless."

"Sirius was under the impression he was the favourite," Remus said absentmindedly, his fingers interlocked with Sirius'.

James was also speechless. He realised that out of everyone in the room, his son, his only child, had chosen Severus, even over him. He opened another beer, unsure how to deal with the feelings that brought up.

Lily walked back in, unaware of the tension that now filled the room as she took photos of their son with an unsmiling Severus.

"Beautiful," she cooed, as if Severus wasn't the most unattractive thing in the house.

Remus looked at Sirius who shrugged, Remus raising a brow before pouring himself another glass of wine.

James wasn't sure what they were insinuating, he was curious, but he couldn't bring it up with both Severus and Lily in the room.

He looked back at his son, Severus softly rubbing his back as he talked to Lily.

James felt like an outsider in his home. A stranger to his family.

...

Lily hardly noticed that James was struggling. It wasn't until she had Severus over for dinner one night, her poor friend resigned to having to sit next to Harry or Harry refused to eat, and Harry crying for an hour after Severus left, unable to be calmed down by either James or her until she managed to convince Severus to come back.

She offered the spare room to Severus after he got Harry to sleep, which he gratefully took, she retreated to her bedroom where James was crying.

"Darling what's wrong?" she asked, shocked to see her husband crying. 

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," he sobbed.

She sighed, stepping over to him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he cried into her shirt. She rubbed his back. "Talk to me."

"Why does he... Why Severus?"

Lily frowned. "It's just a phase."

"Don't act like this hasn't been going on for years."

She thought about it, her son, now four, had always had a soft spot in his heart for Severus. She thought about the moments that Harry talked about him, spent every second with him when he visited, and now this.

"He never talks about Sirius or Remus and he never gets excited about them visiting and never cries until they come back to the fucking house to rub his back and sing him to sleep. He doesn't even want that from me and I'm his father!"

Lily kissed the top of his head, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "James I... I don't know what to say. I think when Severus isn't here you and Harry have a wonderful bond. I think he just gets excited when there's a familiar face for him to spot. When Sirius and Remus are here they're too busy looking at each other and talking to us, not Harry. Severus has always taken the time to read to Harry and spend time with him. I think they've just built a solid bond."

"I don't understand."

She rubbed his back. "I didn't know... I didn't realise that this was a problem."

"How?"

"Because I was just so happy that everything seemed to be going well."

"I don't want Severus coming around anymore."

"James!" she gasped. "Don't you start this or I'm done."

"I'm so frustrated. This is frustrating. I hate that he has this bond with my son. I don't like that he has free time to spend with my son-"

"You don't work. If you don't like it, you spend more time with your own son James. If you want Sirius and Remus to have a better bond with Harry, tell them to stop making out on the couch and drinking all the alcohol in the fucking house and get them to read to Harry and play with him and sing with him and all the things they should do if they want that bond."

"Your friend has probably cast some fuckin' spell on our son."

"James, don't start-"

"That fucking occult shit he is into-!"

"Oh my god!"

"If he has I'll fucking kill him."

Lily groaned. "James, get some sleep, spend some genuine time with Harry tomorrow and see how you feel before you start shit with Sev, okay?"

He nodded, standing up and making his way to the ensuite.

She sighed, changing into her pyjamas. James walked out, changing into his pyjamas and climbing into bed.

She sighed, making her way into the ensuite, brushing her teeth, braiding her hair before making her way back to bed. She curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want you to go to sleep angry. Not anymore," she said.

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm not angry," he lied. "I'm just tired. Disappointed. I'll be fine," he sighed.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I want you to be happy."

He nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to say-"

"Shh. I know. I know," she murmured. "Tomorrow is a new day, my love. Look forward to it."

...

Remus was so proud of Harry, watching him start his first day of school. It was scary to think that he was already starting school, but also grateful he could be there for his first day.

"Where's Sev?" Harry asked so innocently. Remus could feel Sirius tense, James cleared his throat, but Lily, as per usual, was the voice of reason.

She crouched down readjusting his collar for no apparent reason other than to be close to her son. "Sev had to work today. He wanted to be here, but he was just... so busy."

Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Okay. Will he be here to pick me up?"

"You have to be fuckin' kidding me," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Babe, don't be like this," Remus said, following after him. "You can't be swearing outside a school."

"It's always about that freak. Why does Harry like him?"

Remus rubbed Sirius' back. "Severus did spend a lot of time with him when he was little. I'm sure it left a good impression."

Sirius shook his head. "Bullshit. I can see why kids don't absorb that stranger danger shit. How could Harry ever understand that when fuckin' Snivellus spends all his free time with him? If anyone's a fuckin' danger it's him."

"Sirius, don't be so-"

"I can't stand the fuckin' loser. James should have insisted that Lily kick him to the curb. He is a single man who spends all his free time with Harry. It's just gross. You know, I think he's grooming him. I'm going to look into that."

Remus shook his head. "No. Bad," he scolded. "Don't say things like that if you can't back it up."

"I think I can."

"Babe, please," Remus pleaded. "Just... let it go."

"I can't. I don't want to."

"You're going to have to. Harry adores him. You don't have to like Severus, but if you spend time with Harry, he will adore you too."

...

Remus hadn't ever felt disappointed that Harry hadn't considered him the greatest thing since sliced bread. He hardly seemed fazed by it at all.

Sirius didn't see it the same way. Harry hardly paid any attention to either of them whenever they visited. It had always been this way, but now that Harry was older, the wavering influence that James had attempted to hold over Harry when he was younger had run its course. Harry was now a teenager with teenager attitude and new friends at a new school, and all goodwill from simply being friends with his parents hadn't kept their relationship as strong as he had thought. 

Harry hardly acknowledged him when he arrived home from school. He set his bag down on the ground, walking into the kitchen and fixing himself a sandwich before James spoke up.

"Harry. We have company."

"Right," he said through a mouthful of sandwich. "Hi dad, hi Sirius."

"Hey Harry, how was school?" Sirius asked.

Harry shrugged disinterestedly. "Yeah, it was fine."

And like that he'd disappeared to his room.

Sirius looked at James. "Is every day like this?"

James sighed, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow. Being a parent is fucking thankless. I'm glad I talked Remus out of it. He talked about adoption way too often," Sirius added pointedly.

"Being a parent is fine," James insisted. "It's really rewarding." 

"You only say that because you don't know what is like to not be a parent."

"Maybe," James shrugged. "But I wouldn't trade this. Even with the current teenage attitude."

Sirius didn't believe him. He now realised just how grateful he was to not have children.

...

Sirius often thought it was odd that Harry never dated. He didn't even seem interested in anyone. When Sirius had brought it up, Harry had looked at him like he had two heads and carefully changed topics.

Remus had explained that Harry was at that awkward stage where he was most likely too shy to approach anyone.

"I don't think it's as easy as it used to be," Remus said.

"It's never easy," Sirius agreed. "Doesn't mean he can't try."

"Perhaps he genuinely isn't interested in anyone at his school."

Sirius lit a cigarette. "You'd think there'd be someone... I suppose not though."

"Why don't you just ask Harry? I'm sure he would tell you if he was interested in someone or not. Perhaps he doesn't know how to approach that person."

Sirius thought that made sense. 

The next week when he visited his best friend's house, he sat on the lounge next to Harry, attempting nonchalance, but also excited at the possibility of finding out if Harry perhaps had a lover of sorts hidden away.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone. Why do you ask?" Harry answered.

"Curiosity mostly. Is there someone you're interested in?" he pried.

Harry's cheeks warmed, a wonderful flush covering them. "No."

Sirius realised that he wasn't going to tell. "If you need advice I'm willing to help," he smiled kindly.

Harry just nodded. "Uh... Yeah.. Thanks," he said, tone soft, voice quiet.

Sirius was actually rather perplexed, wanting to know more, but let the topic go.

...

Severus arrived at the Potter's house. He felt it was strangely charming that Harry had wanted him at his sixteenth. He expected a big birthday party, although Harry had constantly insisted he only had a small friends group, and, upon arrival, found that Harry had been honest. In the living room watching a movie was Harry with two of his friends. Severus recognised their faces from photographs. He noticed James and Lily both in the kitchen. 

As soon as Harry lay eyes on him, he rushed over, pulling Severus into a hug. "Thank you for being here," he said softly, his warm breath tickling Severus ear, Harry's body pressed way too close to his. Intimately close. Severus pulled away, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders, Harry smiling at him.

"Happy birthday Harry," he said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't know what to get you, but, here," he said, passing him the card. "Perhaps give it to your parents to put in the safe. You can open it now," he added upon Harry's intrigued expression.

He opened the envelope, carefully extracting the card and opening it, gasping upon seeing the cheque. "Sev," he whispered. "What..."

"It's your birthday. You deserve it. Go and take it to your parents."

He nodded, walking into the kitchen. His eyes wandered to Harry's friends, a lanky ginger and a bushy haired female who were so engrossed in the movie and their hand holding they didn't acknowledge him. More than likely for the better.

His eyes moved to the television, but he didn't recognise the movie. He made his way into the kitchen where James was staring at him.

"Good afternoon," Severus said.

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just gave my son five thousand pounds."

"I did. As his godfather I wanted to invest in his future, whether that's a car, a university degree or other study, or even towards a deposit on a house. Am I not allowed to do that?"

Harry walked out of his parents' bedroom, Lily following him. He walked over to Severus. "I can't... I can't believe it. Thank you," he said, pulling him into a hug.

Severus rubbed his back. "You're more than welcome."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Harry, you've left your friends in the living room," James said. "Maybe get them a drink or something."

"Right." He turned around and disappeared into the living room.

"Don't ever hug him and tell him you love him again after paying him off you sick bastard."

"James!" Lily scolded. "Don't-"

"You're disgusting."

"James, we need to talk," said Lily. "And Sev, you need to as well."

"It's Harry's birthday, can't we put aside our differences for a single day?" Severus suggested.

"Why did you give Harry that money?"

"Was my explanation not enough?"

"Sirius always thought you were grooming him... maybe he was right."

"I'm not. I just wanted to invest. Give him financial aid. I don't have anyone else who I can share my earnings with. I have no other relatives. I'm financially comfortable and I can afford to help him. I'll always help him if I can."

Lily passed James a beer. "Please don't fight anymore."

Severus made his way back into the living room, but then he realised he didn't quite fit in with Harry and his young friends either.

Harry looked around, smiling and patting the seat next to him.

Severus felt himself relax, moving to sit next to Harry.

"Thank you for coming over," Harry said, leaning into Severus, Severus' arm automatically resting over Harry's shoulders like they did when Harry was young, but then Harry was still young. Still finding his way in the world. Severus could only hope that Harry was setting himself on the right path, although his talk with Harry's parents lingered in the back of his mind.

...

Lily knew James was upset, but she couldn't understand why he was so upset. Severus filled the godparent role perfectly, and Harry adored him. She had always been grateful that there was an adult in Harry's life that he could depend on, ask the hard and awkward questions, and genuinely enjoy spending time with.

She sat on the bed next to James. "We need to talk."

"I don't like him. Everything has felt wrong since you asked him to be Harry's godfather."

"Everything? Really James? Everything?"

He sighed. "No, but yes. Severus ruined everything."

She rolled her eyes. "James, he hasn't ruined anything. He's been so good to Harry. I just wish you could see that. You just let your schoolyard differences get in the way. It's time you see past all that, and realise that Severus has been in Harry's life just as much as we have."

"That's the part I don't like," he said sternly.

"Then you'll never understand how happy he's made Harry," she sighed sadly. 

...

Harry had always felt he'd had a strong bond with Severus. He had no idea why, but there was something about him that felt like home. Safety and security. Love and adoration. Something so incredible it was hard to describe. 

He was sat across from Severus, which was wonderful. He could take in the sight of the man he loved. He was sure he'd loved this man for as long as he'd been alive. It was inexplainable, but incredible. A magnetic pull he'd felt between them his whole life.

He just knew that Severus wouldn't ever return his feelings. How could he? He saw Harry as a child. His godson. Not as an equal, even now that Harry was eighteen.

But these days, when they caught up for coffee, where it was just the two of them talking, enjoying their lives, they were the happiest Harry had been, could be. When the day was over, Harry counted down the days, the hours, the minutes until they could once again be reunited.


End file.
